Plants vs. Zombies Roleplay Wiki:Chat/Logs/3 March 2016
12:55 (Steve) : oh look, its papy-son or something- 12:55 SOnya : uh...what? -confued- 12:55 woah bud, ur goin a bit 2 edgy der 12:56 EDGY 12:56 (Hazel): I've overheard it so much... This "love" thing... It sounds nice... 12:56 Sonya : -her soul glows, grabbing Pylon Imp's attention- 12:56 (Hazel): Can we have it, Sonya..? 12:56 Cosmic: *As he's done placing 4 speakers he pins them to a DVD player he found.* Hopefully it will work. I'm not into this tech stuff. 12:57 (Pylon Imp):WHAT THE HELL? 12:57 . 12:58 CorruptZOmbie : -slaps Pylon imp on the knee- your welcome -trips and sets out WW3 for a second- wow, world's shortest world war 12:58 Cosmic: *He places a DVD he got from Crazy Dave into the player. He waits for a few seconds, thumping his leaf leg* 12:58 COrruptHoarder : agreed 12:58 (Pylon Imp) : gg man gg 12:59 (MrHueson) : I SHALL NOW CHECK MY DA PAGE! -goes to his computer 12:59 (Shrimp):FISH! FISHY FISH! FIIIISH MY PRECIOUS FISH!!!!!! 12:59 brb 12:59 k 12:59 (Hazel): Hehe, I love you Sonya... 12:59 O_o_o_o_o_O 12:59 Cosmic: *All 4 Speakers suddenly play https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QYI3GY3FSQk. The sound is so loud it literally blasted him on one of the fences.* WOAH!!! 12:59 I ship it 12:59 :3 01:00 (dusktus) : Sup nubs 01:00 http://mrhueson21.deviantart.com/ (MrHueson) actually has a DA profile 01:00 (skull-shroom) : Uhh... No 01:00 hay-lo 01:00 (Myles) :Hi, (skull-shroom) aka a doom shroom rip off, jk 01:00 Um noooo 01:00 . 01:00 It creates undead plants 01:01 guys i wanted to do a special ro 01:01 *rp 01:02 but it doesnt have a page yet 01:02 welll 2 bed 01:02 k 01:02 I dont wanna go to bed 01:02 Cosmic: *Get's up from the ground.* Those things have POWER! *He manages to hold himself from being pushed back by speakers' loud play and starts dancing to the music* 01:02 Sonya : -zooms by the plants- 01:02 (Pylon Imp):STOP! IN THE NAME OF CONES! 01:02 also 01:02 screw the page i'll do it later 01:02 Queen Sunflower : SUNFLOWERS!!!!! COME! 01:03 anyone heard of sam and max? i have, only interested in the games. 01:03 Sonya : -jumps over Pylon imp- WOOHOO! 01:03 can we do the special rp anyways lol 01:03 the doge and Wabbit right? 01:03 assuming anyone will even care enough 01:03 ye 01:03 Cosmic: *He takes out his shades and keeps dancing, completly not caring about anything around him* 01:03 i plan 2 own max 01:04 i want a weird bunny 01:04 or 01:04 frisking frisk 01:04 insane bunny 01:04 I own Frisk 01:04 citronfire3 isn't here anymore 01:04 (sunshooter) : *doing target practive* 01:04 Wat? 01:04 Children, i'm here. 01:04 citron pls 01:05 ur TOriel nao or smthn? 01:05 setting: suburbia i guesss 01:05 Well, does anyplant, or anyzombie care about Cosmic's noisy and lonely party he did? 01:05 (dragon peashooter) : You disgust me. ALL OF YOU! Your not grand and royal like me. 01:05 (grand corn) : HELLO HI 01:06 (sunshooter) : Every since you became Dragon Pea you became really rude... 01:06 (dragon pea) : Can you blame me though? I'm a dragon. 01:06 (Myles) : (dragon peashooter) , shut up pls 01:06 (sunshooter) : But your not a dragon... 01:06 yeah i don't think the special rp is happening 01:06 (dragon pea) : uhhh 01:06 UYES 01:06 PLS 01:06 HAPPEN 01:06 HAPPEKDKLGD 01:06 omg mobile is so annoying 01:06 (Dragon Pea) : Uhh what? 01:06 (Vampy) Pharie Jesty Cat-flower and Kawaii-flower : -using there healing beams on the Queen Sunflower- 01:07 (dragon peashooter) : WHAT ARE YOU SAYING 01:07 ok cfe 01:07 *cf3 01:07 (Sunshooter) : *slams face into the ground then jumps off a cliff* 01:07 Jesty is an upcoming Sunflower 01:07 the special rp is in a forest where people get lost 01:07 Nice! 01:07 like we haven't seen that more than once 01:08 (Peancie) : huh, where is all the sunflowers.... its weird, they migrate east on summer....not now... 01:08 and the team must get out, but there's only one big thing in their way 01:08 ur mum 01:08 Cosmic: *He keeps dancing carelessly. The sound of the music played from the speakers being so loud pretty much entire Suburbia could hear it* 01:08 examples? @devon 01:08 (dragon pea) : Something is happening, clearly.. and you need a dragon like me to stop it! 01:08 anyways 01:08 CorruptZOmbie : -switches the music for some nightcore- awwwww yee 01:08 yeah forget it i approve its original 01:08 (snow-grape) : Do you ever stop boasting? 01:09 (dragon peashooter) : I could if I felt like it, but I do't 01:09 if you guys r rite with it 01:09 *don't 01:09 we can do specialrp 01:09 YES 01:09 Chilly : STOP ROASTING THE POOR MOFO! 01:09 welp 01:09 (Chilly) 01:09 (Chef Chompskin) 01:09 ill start because reason 01:09 (rafflesia) I SENSE DANGER 01:09 (Chef Chomper) 01:09 I started trollface 01:09 Lol jk 01:10 if serious and chill are fine with that 01:10 gtg bai bae people 01:10 Cosmic: *Stops dancing* Hey! Don't ruin my fun now that I'm in a dancing mood! *Shoots CorruptZombie and turns the punk jam back on* 01:10 and remember 01:10 Imma use Dragon pea and Flamemint 01:10 anyways 01:10 (flamemint) (dragon pea) 01:10 k lets start 01:10 (4boot) x Billyhatcherfn is cannon 01:10 im using all of my characters 01:10 three 01:10 tooth 01:10 one 01:10 I guyes 01:10 go 01:10 tooth lol 01:10 PUUUUNZ! 01:10 U HEAR?! 01:10 (Myles) :WELL WE R LOST 01:10 Yeah, yeah, I heard you Chill 01:11 devon knows how to arepee 01:11 (4boot) x Billyhatcherfan is cannon for me, I will believe 01:11 (Wikia-Critic) : Damn it's dark here. *bumps unto a tree right in front of her* 01:11 /ignore Devon108 idiotface who dont know how to arepee 01:11 XD 01:11 thank you, sir citronson 01:11 *into 01:11 So there's nothing special in this special RP. Except that everyone's lost and there's something on guys' way. 01:11 lol 01:11 gtg bai 01:11 bai 01:11 lol 01:11 (flamemint) : *summons a flame around him that lights up the area* 01:11 (flamemint) : Should be alright now. 01:11 (4boot) is waifu 01:12 yuy 01:12 Alright, I will join in then I guess... 01:12 It's not as if there's something better to do anyway. 01:12 (Wikia-Critic) : Anyone want to share some scary stories while we're stranded in, what folklore states, a forest which never ends? 01:12 (Max):Alrighty, I will build shelter, and look for food, CUZ FOK LOGIC 01:12 Alright Chill, go already. You said you will so many times and your still here. 01:12 (dragon peashooter) : MEMEMEMEME!! 01:12 (FLAMEMINT) : No. 01:13 (dragon pea) : Bu- 01:13 (flamemint) : No. 01:13 (dragon pea) : But I wann- 01:13 (flamemint) : NO! 01:13 (Max):*cutting down trees* 01:13 (Dragon Pea) : Fine. 01:13 (Wikia-Critic) : Shut up, lovers which get one each other's nerves. 01:13 (dragon peashooter) : I DO NOT HAVE FEELINGS FOR THAT THING. NU-HUH. 01:14 Cosmic: *Is also stuck, but for some reason he happened to get separated from the group. As he walks between trees his skin slightly iluminates in the darkness* 01:14 (???): *Messing around in the forest far away from the team, knocking over trees randomly and stuff* 01:14 (flamemint) : I'd rather fall off a cliff then be with you. 01:14 (dragon pea) : Burnt. 01:14 (flamemint) : Shut up/ 01:14 (Wikia-Critic) : Who wants to throw Banjo -Kazooie: Nuts and Bolts into a fire? 01:15 (Myles) :ME! 01:15 (dragon pea) : Clearly me *pushes infront of Flamemint* 01:15 (dragon pea) : *throws Myles into the trees* ME. 01:15 Cosmic: Trees, trees, trees... Man, such a monotony in this forest. *He keeps moving, randomly firing single plasmic blast in the air* 01:15 (???): *Finds a piece of binary fall out of a tree. Curious, he grabs it.* 01:15 (Myles) :*clock n daggers (dragon pea) * MEEEE 01:16 oops 01:16 cloak 01:16 damn 01:16 (???): Ooooh, what's this? Code or something? Geeze, I'm lucky! 01:16 i need 2 see a doctor 01:16 clock lol 01:16 (???): Knowing that there's still pranksters here! 01:16 (Max):*comes back with wood n food n water* 01:16 "put this cloak on your clock, it's gonna be fun" they said... 01:17 (???): Whatever. *He throws away the piece and resumes his quest out* 01:17 (Wikia-Critic) : *Throws B-J:N&B into a fire.* 01:17 brb 01:17 Cosmic: *Stops and looks around, taking his shades off so that he can light up some area with glowy white eyes* Yep, more trees. 01:18 (Myles) :Huh? max is back already? 01:18 (???): *Another piece of binary falls out of a tree. This time it's glowing.* What is this?! I can't believe it! We're all actually just pixels?! 01:19 (is ??? bill cipher or something) 01:19 (???): Or maybe it's... WITCHCRAFT. 01:19 no 01:19 Cosmic: And it's so dark too... ah, whatever. I could be stuck with a garg in here, so at least it's not worse. *He resumes his walking in between trees* 01:19 (im horrible at guessing) 01:19 (Same. I hate guessing games) 01:20 (???): *Soon enough he finds another glowing piece until an abundance of random lines of 1's and 0's appear around him, though they're not real* 01:21 (???): Well this is intriguing. I was correct initially or maybe not. We'll see, we'll seee...~ 01:21 (Max):Im gonna build a hut or something, you guys get a fire started, put it somewhere away from the wood, ok? 01:21 (???): What next? An actual Banjo -Threeie? 01:22 (Wikia-Critic) : Fine, Max. It's not like we care. 01:23 Cosmic: *He keeps walking at random like he don't care hoping he could actually bump into something other than tree* 01:24 (???): This is adorable! Soon enough, once I find the key to all this, I shall reign over Flusio- no, THE UNIVERSE! 01:27 (Wikia-Critic) : *Goes to sleep. In her dreams, she sees ??? at an unreasonable size over all of Flusion before setting it on fire, living her last moments. The fire was green and smelled greatly of the perfume of a Perfume-shroom* 01:30 Cosmic: *stops at some point and just bangs his planty head against one of the trees* 01:30 EPISODE END 01:31 And it's the end of the RP for today I guess. 01:32 Whatevs I will watch Infinity mode of PvZ:GW 2 01:33 , 2016 03 03